My Hero Academia Rise of the King
by Blackenergy666
Summary: Baptised by Atomic Fire and Electromagnetic Lightning, Izuku Midoriya spent 10 years scared of hurting those around, however the near rape of his mother awakens the Alpha Predator within him, now watch as he rises to the top, though not before a few Mosterous growthspurts - Part 1 of Emerald Crown
1. A Titan's Birth

When Midoriya Izuku was born, he was baptised by Atomic Fire and Lightning. His mother- one Midoriya Inko, sobbed and shrieked in pain, her form writhed as her legs and inner muscles were burned by her son's fire.

Her cries rang out as a wave of orange and blue flames swept through the room. It was fortunate that the Pro Hero Godzillo was here, standing in for his departed brother, as he had the foresight to make sure the room was not only shielded but sealed, so the electromagnetic interference wouldn't further complicate an already dangerous process.

Midoriya Entoka; or as he was better known as, Godzillo, was worried. The Midoriya family had a history of producing Kaiju or Kaiju-esque quirks, but never with this much power at such a young age. There had never there been one who's birth could kill their own mother.

Inko gave another cry, and then sagged in exaustion. Her boy was finally here. Entoka intercepted him before she could hold him, as the Shield Issue Geiger counter was going crazy, and he was highly resistant if not outright immune to radiation- something she was not.

As he held the newborn, he took note of his appearance, which was something he may only get to do once. Young Izuku had a tuft of green hair, clearly inheriting his father's style but his mother's colour. Around his eyes were scales of greenish-grey, and these same scales appeared on his arms, back and legs. A scale covered tail swished ideally, and small spines crawled up his tail and back, stopping at the base of his neck. As the child gazed at him in wonder, seemingly instinctually knowing this person was kin but not his mother.

A yawn left the infant's mouth as the Geiger counter began to drop, soon hitting safe levels. Entoka was flushed, this whole time he had been actively absorbing his nephew's radioactive power, and while the child was barely minutes old and his power nearly overwhelmed the human form of the pro hero.

Here was the part that killed him though, despite Inko pleading with him to hold and nurse her child, she couldn't as the radiation would kill her, or at last give her cancer, for even he could not absorb the radiation fast enough if they were that close. However, her pregnancy had ensured she was more resilient than most when it came to said topic.

Inko's boosted radiation resistance is the only thing that saved her. Her body was battered by the waves of flame and thunder, not to mention the heat and radiation. It broke his heart to see his family in such states.

As the exhaustion from the event set in, Inko's heart monitor flat lined, this spurred the doctors and nurses into action and for one terrifying minute Izuku was an orphan, thankfully the heart monitor restarted but that was not the end of it, for our hero's mother teetered on the edge of life and death.

Hour after hour passed, Entoka could only stare in helplessly as Inko fought for her life, fought for her every breath, heart monitor fluctuated but finally after hours of helplessness and despair, it steadied, and Inko rejected death's embrace for now.

Two days later Shield Incorporated finished Izuku's room, his radiation proof cell. Two days later Izuku's 10 years of hell began.

* * *

Inko was a kind and empathic woman, she was the 'Mom-Friend' of the group, and she was the one would worried and fussed over her friends, so is should come as no surprise that her child broke her heart. She could never hug him, never comfort beyond gentle words, could never be close to him in the way all mothers should be.

She dared not take her son to the park as the other parents would undoubtedly call her child a freak if she did, and she had no desire to be attested for illegal quirk use after all. A sigh escaped her lips, her baby, her precious baby boy/lizard was 2 years old now and wanted out.

Out of his room, out of his suit and out of his prison. An impressive growl left her throat at the thought. Her son deserved so much better than this! Why was life so determined to knock him down!? WHY?!

Inko was thankful her son's room was sound proof, so he never heard how many times she had sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

Izuku ran home, tears in his eyes with his right hand desperately keeping the remains of his left sleeve closed, as his Geiger counters had spiked and he desperately wanted his mom. She could fix this; she could fix everything.

Inko nearly hit the roof when she heard what happened. Izuku had congratulated Bakugo on his quirk, and when questioned said his quirk was active since birth but it could make people sick if he didn't wear his suit.

Bakugo had called him a villain and attacked him, and while her child tried to deescalate the situation but nothing had worked. Bakugo had intentionally ripped open his sleeve, which had caused Izuku to bolt.

"I thought he was my friend, Kacchan... why did he call me a villain... I'm not a villain right?" his sobs were distorted by his helmet, oh how she wished she could take it off him, as he clung to her. A small part of her however was thankful for the helmet, it meant she didn't have to see his face as he sobbed.

"You're not a villain sweetie, you just haven't found a reason to be a hero yet" she cooed, "shush, sweetie, Mama's here, Mama's here" her voice took on a soothing hum, and soon her baby was asleep on her.

"Don't worry sweetie, you won't be seeing Bakugou again for a long time" the mother vowed. She would be having words with Mitsuki about this, as she knew it wasn't her friend who taught him that, that was for damn sure.

* * *

The move had been hell. Izuku had to go to a new preschool, as it turns out even the teachers had been allowing the other children to call him a villain. No physical bullying occur, just verbal and emotional abuse- and she would not tolerate it.

Still, aside from some initial curiosity it seems they had accepted that his quirk could make them sick, so he had to wear the suit to keep them safe. But that had died down now, so Izuku was still unable to make friends. While they accepted the story, they still isolated him, though not entirely unreasonably, and that was what irked Inko the most.

Still even with that Izuku, while not as happy as he had once been, was still happier here than in the old school,and he was still safer here. Inko and Mitsuki still found the time to meet up, but it was during school hours. They would keep Izuku and Katsuki separated for as long as possible.

* * *

Izuku was terrified, His mother had been grabbed and dragged into an alley, he had naturally run in after her shouting for help, but it was a time of night were there was enough noise to mask screams, and he couldn't risk roaring for safety reasons.

The woman that held his mother, dragged her tongue across Inko's cheek "such a lovely tasting milf" the woman purred, as her hands roamed Inko's body, Inko tried but she could barely move "Oh, there is no running sweetie, my quirk locks you in the position I grabbed you in" Inko's rapist giggled, her hand descended to Inko's skirt.

"l-let her go!" Izuku shouted, fists raised in a sloppy stance, "beat it kid, unless you wanna see mommy like your dad does" Inko's rapist hissed, her hands "I-I-I said le-" a thunderous bang filled the area.

"NO!" Inko sobbed out, as her son fell over, she tried in vain to move, to run over and pick up her son. The laughter of her rapist filled her ears "OH I LIKE THIS KID, HE IS THE GOOD KIND OF DEATH, NO MESSY BLOOD!" Had Inko not been overtaken by sadness she would have noticed two things;

First and most obvious was there was in fact no blood, and second and more importantly despite the suit now having a hole in it, the Geiger counter was not going off. Alas Inko mourned silently, as she resigned herself to her fate.

Tears streamed down Izuku's face; why, WHY did this have to happen, why did he need to be constantly put down like this, why was his life so messed up, what did he do to deserve this. Something in him snapped at that – he was done holding back, he was done being the one knocked was time to fight.

With eyes burning orange, Izuku stood up and growled, and both women's head snapped towards him. Inko's would be rapist was quick to empty her clip into him. Each shot punctured his suit, but did nothing to the boy himself.

Izuku charged at her, moving faster than humanly possible, and his mother's would be rapist held Inko close as she tried to reload her gun, but she wasn't fast enough "I SAID LET. HER. GO!" the 10-year-old roared and with inhuman strength, grabbed the would-be rapist's arm and threw her into the wall.

Now an older more skilled Izuku would've been able to release his grip at the right moment to ensure maximum damage while not maiming his target.

This is not what happened, for Izuku had not planned on how to throw her properly, so while his target's body hit the wall, her arm did not go with her.

Izuku would have attempted to beat her with it had the police not arrived then, thankfully for Inko her would be rapist was already wanted and Izuku was not charged with anything, except that he was ordered to learn how to properly control his strength.

For Izuku however this night was an awakening; no longer was he going to be put down by life, no longer was he going to be the one everyone could bully. It was time for a change. It was time for the hunted to become the hunter.

* * *

Izuku rolled his eyes at the doctor. He still hadn't shut up about the fine layer of scales Izuku had embedded in his skin. This was why he no longer needed to wear his radiation suit, his scales absorbed and contained it, though Izuku was going to have to 'Vent' every now and then to ensure he didn't enter critical mass.

Still, it was an improvement, especially since he could now grow claws and gauntlets out of his scales, not to mention he had discovered he could breathe and emit fire.

And the doctor was still going on about the scales.

"However son, you need to hear this" the doctor addressed him, his tone was serious. "My boy, do you know what you are?"

An heir to a legacy had appeared, he just had some growing to do first.

* * *

Titan - Someone who is god-like, or powerful and influential in a certain field. In this world of Quirks, this often meant literally, the 9th ranked hero; King WuKong, who's Quirk draws from the legendary ruler of the Mythical Skull Island.

Said hero had traded punches with All Might, and it was only his focus on training the younger generation and reforming villain's that made him 9th instead of usurping Endeavor's spot of 2nd.

Another example was a young girl, pink skinned and bubbly with moth-like wings and antenna, who planned to take the hero name of Mothra when she could. Despite her size she was stronger than many pro heroes already.

Of course, there was one Izuku Midoriya drawing from multiple versions of the most famous Kaijuu of all. A young man who at 14 was capable of shockwave punching like the symbol of peace himself.

There are 3 categories of Quirks; Emitter, Transformation, and Mutation. Though some quirks had aspects all of them. An example was Bakugou Katsuki's Explosion, which despite being an emitter held several mutation aspects.

Emitter - the most powerful kind, often revolves around the creation and manipulation of the elements or alteration of matter and energy around the user, much like Momo's Creation; the ability to convert her lipids into other items or Soze's Cannon; the ability to project anything with cannon-like force.

Transformation - the most underrated kind, cause the user to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation-type Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in a variety of manners, sometimes enhancing existing features, much like Takei's arm lengthening or Takagi's AeroDynamic - the ability to make his body more AeroDynamic.

Mutation - the seemingly most Identifiable, these have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual. Though mostly physical these quirks are often powerful as shown by Tenya's Engine Legs and Kurosawa's chrome skin.

However there is an unofficial fourth type, the Titan's. It was a subcategory of Mutations with almost a fusion of Emitter and Transformation aspects. Izuku and Kong were good Examples; their Skin, Bone and Muscles were much denser than a baseline human, both had external features like Claws and Fur/Scales, and both also were able to 'grow' said Fur/Scales for other purposes. They also possessed vast elemental power, Kong was able to manipulate Lightning and Electricity to great effect and Izuku possessed Vast Fire, Electromagnetic and Atomic Power.

All Titans possess some powers identical to each other, such as Cell Division, Immense Strength, Immense Durability, Immense Speed, Immense Stamina & Physical Features. It is something of an identifying factor if someone has these abilities as a part of their Quirk, plus features resembling the Kaiju of old films proved that they were a Titan.

Though rarely talked about Titan Quirks also possess a set of Instincts. These can help or hinder the user based on the situation at hand. One example of these Instincts at play is the Zilla Quirk attacking Izuku, an animal with a Titan Quirk that attacked Izuku for 'Invading' its territory.

That concludes our exploration of Titan's, please Join the crew of Emerald Crown to learn more.


	2. A Titan's Growth

As Izuku got the last of his old suits together, he was reminded of I-Island and his uncle, not to mention _Melissa _, his mind drifted back to their first meeting.

* * *

Izuku looked around in wonder, I-island was so incredible, all these people free to use their Quirks. Izuku practically had stars in his eyes as he looked around, his uncle was amused at the child's behaviour.

Still they were here on a mission, a mission to get Izuku measured for a new suit, as his old one was getting too tight on him, and Izuku needed to be measured for a new one, the only difference is now he would remember it.

As Izuku looked around from his perch on his Uncle's shoulder, Midoriya Entoka made the necessary tests and check ins.

"Oh Entoka, nice to see you again" a voice called out, as the touhou user turned he caught sight of a long time friend, David Shield, owner of I-island. Who also had a child on his shoulder.

"Nice to see you to Dave, I see you've gotten a new upgrade" Entoka returned, nodding his head at the child on the other man's shoulder.

David let a chuckle out as he introduced the child. "This is my daughter Melissa, Say hi Mel," he said before gently instructing his daughter to greet them.

"H...hi," came the soft voice of the young girl, who clung to her dad a bit harder. Izuku's head snapped towards her at that, taking her in.

Bright blonde hair and aqua eyes seemed to look on to his own, even through the helmet. She wore a frilly pink long sleeved dress with her hair tied back by a pink bow.

In that instant both children were smitten with each other. Izuku just about managed to catch his Uncle's introduction of him.

"...is is Midroiya Izuku, my Nephew, say Hi champ," came the instruction.

"H-hey," he managed, afterwards he and Melissa spent most of their time together, she was constantly asking questions about his quirk or his home life, questions he returned in kind.

After a few days of running around the island and asking about various machines, they were separated, though they still kept in contact with each other.

* * *

Shaking his head, Izuku focused on the here and now, as he packed his final suit away he closed the first chapter of his life. The new area they lived in was nice, and potentially had someone who could teach him.

He had heard that the 9th ranked pro hero King WuKong has a gym in the area, it was time to see if they were accepting applicants.

* * *

Bikou Jenkins raised a single impressed eyebrow, a ten year old with a tail and scales was squaring up to him, kid barely came past his waist and still had the bottle to challenge him like this? He already liked him.

Standing at 6'7 and built like a gorilla not many people his own size would dare square off with him, let alone someone who was 2 foot shorter than him. Still one Izuku Midoriya stared up at him, unflinching and with a smirk, oh yeah, Kong liked this one.

Bikou or as he preferred to be known as Kong, was the 9th ranked pro hero, with a record to match it. Though he was somewhat held back by his rough appearance made climbing higher difficult, not that he cared.

"OH SHIT!" multiple voices in his gym sounded off, clearly he wasn't the only one who liked this kid, then again, his gym attracted the rowdy type. Well, he can't let this go unanswered.

The kid took up a basic stance, full of openings and sloppy, but it did let the kid quickly push off and get into his range, so points for that. The kid lashed out with a punch that would shatter the arm of a baseline man. Kong's surprise was visible, "Huh, guess you have some fangs after all kid"

The kid looked up at him with a smirk, the same one he had worn when he challenged him, and using his tail (clever little shit wasn't he?) with his legs sprung upwards with a monster of an uppercut.

A back sway followed by a right straight launched his smaller foe back to the other side of the ring, said foe merely flipped backwards and landed on his feet, skidding to a stop. This time the kid leaped and spun, using his tail to attack him.

Kong gave him credit for that one, more so when the kid showed a surprising amount of control over his tail, using it to wrap his arm up and then the kids weight kicked in talk both to the ground.

Or it would have, had Kong not adjusted fast enough, and the kid was smart about that too, using his new momentum landed a pretty good punch to his stomach. Oh Kong really liked this kid.

Tossing the kid into the air and grabbing him out of it in a lock, Kong got his biggest surprise, while the kid could not power out of the grip _yet _his tail lit up, a hum and heat built up, as an orange light was emitted from the kid's tail spines and eyes.

A loud roar let the kids mouth as a pulse of fire explode off of him, the kid was panting on the ground, while Kong himself winced, his arms were covered in light burns. While it was clear there sparring match was over, the kid was still rearing to go.

Has he mentioned he liked this brat, cause he does. "What's your name kid?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"Midoriya Izuku, I normally go by Godzilla though," Midoriya said with a smirk, Oh he really liked this kid.

* * *

A 10 year old Izuku Midoriya bounced excitedly.

It was a school trip to the zoo a reward for doing so well on the exams. He was not the only one excited.

His fellow students were as well, he was going to check out the quirk enclosure.

He heard there was a Bear added to the Giga Quirk section. The thought alone made him vibrate in his seat, as well as set off a bit of heat.

When they arrived, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, which confused him, why would it do that? Unbeknownst to him, several things reacted to him, things that wanted to end the threat that just stepped into their territory.

The bindings were not enough to stop it, the walls did little to slow it, soon this behemoth was racing towards the class, towards the threat.

A roar tore through the area scaring all the students, all but Izuku that is, he tensed up. He could 'feel' something approaching, something very big. He didn't understand why this made him uncomfortable though.

Soon the thundering steps of the behemoth shock earth as it raced towards them, towards Izuku. The wolverine, known as Logan jumped at the pre-teen titan, taking both of them to the floor.

The young titan barely got his left arm in front of his face, getting a natsy bit in the process. He howled in pain as he felt the teeth of the giant animal sink through his scales and muscles, thankfully stopping before the bone.

Flames ignited on his right arm as he slammed a punch into Logan's side, tearing his arm wound even more but dislodging from his arm.

Izuku now got a chance to look at it, it looked the part of a standard Wolverine but much bigger, standing at six feet in height with a tail of almost two feet.

Standing Izuku felt… something awaken within him, a primal side of him that he could not ignore or challenge, this...this rodent thought to attack HIM?!

He roared a challenge at Logan, the wolverine responded and both charged at each other. Izuku pivoted taking advantage of his tail. Logan flew into a wall, creating a moderately sized crater.

Izuku snarled as his tail began to light up, a deep resonating thrum building with it, Logan charged at him, as Izuku sucked in a deep breath, the heat and thrum peaked and Izuku_ roared _.

A gout of flame smashed into the wolverine, pushing the giga beast back. Izuku paused drew in another breath and fire once more, almost killing Logan. The smell of cooked meat filled the air.

Izuku approached and grabbed the burnt wolverine and smashed into the ground, and again, and again, and again, and again, and final time, leaving the giga beast inbedded in the ground. That was when the others showed up, surrounding him.

He through his head back and let out a challenging roar at the others, something primal compelled him to do so, to assert his dominance over them, to show them who the KING was.

Down an arm, tired and young. In a normal situation he would already be dead, but here, now it was different. The others could sense it, he was different than them, he was a KING, and they were his subjects.

Izuku locked eyes with the bear, and it made an aggressive sound, growling at him. Izuku stood still straining it in the eyes, challenging it, the bear backed down. What happened next was burned into the minds of everyone who saw it, the bear bowed. Turning his gaze to the other giga beasts Izuku watched they did the same.

Soon he had completed his sweep, and something built within him, someone fierce, something ...powerful. Izuku flung his head back as a roar ripped its way out of his throat, only it was not the sound of a boy that arose, but one of a **TITAN**.

* * *

After that event Izuku began to grow and change, the titan within him now fully awoken was soon reflected by his body, taller, stronger, faster and tougher than the other boys, hell than other men in general.

A routine was established, he would go to school, go to Kong's, then go home, slowly but surely he began to look like a professional fighter, with broad shoulders, bulging arms, rippling back and powerful legs.

Day by day Izuku became more and more titan like. Monstrous fighting instincts lending themselves to his combat training. Senses sharpening and expanding. And every day the flames inside him burned hotter and higher.

And soon 4 years have passed, as Izuku's path is irreversibly altered, all because of an abused white haired girl.

* * *

With an impact like thunder in his stomach Izuku was hunched over and barely got his arms in front of his face to block the following uppercut, though he was still forced to step back from it loudly proclaiming, "SHIT!"

"Fuck that hurts," he groaned. He may be made of scales stronger than titanium and muscles that could level small complexes, but even he still felt pain, and Kong was still the 9th ranked hero for a reason after all.

"Ah, come on ya big baby that was barely a love tap." Kong smirked at the younger male.

"Freaking smartass ape" Izuku grunted in response before launching himself forward in a boxers rush.

A flurry of punches, that though a few managed to connect Kong deflected and dodged most of them, though the ones that did connect staggered the behemoth of a man that was Kong. one such blow was a right cross, Izuku followed it up with a shoulder barge.

Due to his position Izuku was able to catch the Kong's own right with his left arm, letting out hero drive his right elbow into Kong's side. Kong responded with a nudge to the back of Izuku's knee, sending the lizard to his knees.

Izuku was just quick enough to curl behind his right arm, further bracing it with his left, to block the leg that would've collided with his head had he not not got his arms there in time. The force of the blow still threw him away.

A bell chimed signifying the end of the round, Izuku let a breath pass his lips as he began to vent some of the built up heat he had amassed, as he left the ring.

"Thanks," he said as he caught a towel from one of his gym mates.

His shirt was drenched in sweat, and clung to his muscular frame, Izuku had just sat down, when his arm shot up and blocked a powerful kick.

"That's not gonna work and you know it Usagiyama-san," Izuku deadpanned at the recently graduated hero.

"Hehe, I had to try, Lizard-kun~," she teased, a smirk on her face.

Izuku just deadpanned at her even harder, before, "THIS BITCH MADDENING, **APEX-**"

A blow struck Izuku's head as Kong's voice resounded throughout the room, "MIDORIYA, NO YEETING PEOPLE, USAGIYAMA NO PUTTING YOURSELF IN YEET RANGE"

"Got ya boss man/Sure Thing Kong" both responded at the same time, getting a huff from said Hero. Though the smirk on face told all his true opinions on the matter.

"Hey Lizard, don't you have somewhere to be?" Kong taunted, as Izuku's let out a loud '**FUCK**' as he rocketed into the changing rooms, to the laughter of the gym.

* * *

**Preview**:

"LET HER GO JACKOFF!"

A shockwave surged through the area


	3. A Titan Meets a Unicorn

A young girl ran down the alley, her breath coming out in short gasps, and despite or perhaps in spite of the child's burning muscles she persevered, her white hair flew out behind her as she continued her desperate race.

"Eri, come back, you don't want to make me angry do you?" a deep voice, filtered through something resounded from behind her, the now named Eri whimpered a bit as she while she hadn't been spotted it was only a matter of time before she was.

A miracle happened there and then, she spotted an opening, more specifically it was one her pursuer could not fit through, so she ran as fast as her legs could take her, she was just able to fit through without slowing down, so her sprint continued.

She slowed down to try and catch her breath only to speed back up hearing the frustrated roar of her tormentor, as she rounded a corner on top an empty street she dropped in exhaustion, she almost threw up. However she was not safe yet, for behind her a manhole cover was moved out of the way.

"Sorry but this girl, But I'mma need that body of yours" Eri had barely a second to react to the onslaught of sludge that enveloped her, before it entered her mouth a scream of fear left her lips. Her scream cut short by the invading sludge moving down her throat.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks are she resigned herself to her fate, she was going to die, it was over for her. Before she could begin to asphyxiate however a voice roared out "LET HER GO JACKOFF!"

A shockwave surged through the area, freeing Eri from her captor, she hit the ground roughly, falling forward as she retched, one warm comforting hand pulled her hair from her face and the other rubbed her back soothingly.

"I got you little one, I got you" the owner of the hands said, his tone was gentle unlike before, it was such a foregin she felt her eyes water. The moment was broken however by the sludge villain cry of "YOU BASTARD!" and a tendril of Sludge shot towards them, Eri closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

A huge impact sounded, yet the pain never came, Eri's eyes fluttered open. Her saviour had raised one of his arms and blocked the attack, halting it dead it its tracks. More impressively her saviour's arm was completely still, the sludge villains' tendril was trying to break through his guard but was unable to.

Her saviour's eyes begin to glow green, as a hum and protective though slightly uncomfortable heat built up, the spines on his tail and back were lighting up the same colour as his eyes. "Fun fact for you, every living thing has a magnetic aura, guess what I just amplified on you?" her saviour's face had a very taunting smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON AB-" the villain was cut himself short, "WHY CAN'T I FUCKING MOVE?" he roared his question, anger and frustration evident in his voice. Her saviour just seemed to grow even smugger, "that magnetic field I told you about, I've taken control of yours by ramping it up, and that means I can do THIS!" Her saviour then moved his arm and to her amazement the villain was forced into a ball shape.

"Now that he won't bother us for a bit, let's sort you out Little One" her saviour's tone lost it all of the smugness as he turned to address her, the hum and heat fading with his smugness. "Oh, what horrors have happened to you my Youngling" the scales on his face would have scared an ordinary child but not her, she threw herself into the safest place for her, his arms.

"My Name is Midoriya Izuku what's yours youngling?" his rumble was soft, Eri snuggled further into his warms as she spoke "E-Eri" her voice was croaky as her throat was dry as well as being under used.

Izuku pulled a bottle of water from his Backpack "Here, you need to drink" his stroked her hair as he spoke, the effect was soothing, her weak arms were unable to grip the bottle properly so he held it with her.

She finished the bottle and let a little burp pass her lips, the events of the day beginning to catch up with her, she cuddled further into Izuku's arms and fell asleep, taking comfort in his mere presence.

* * *

Izuku was barely keeping his calm right now, Eri was clearly not okay, she was malnourished to the point of just about being skin and bones, the marks on her feet indicated she had ran barefoot over rough terrain and her hair, which should look like a beautiful shade of white was mired by dirt and grime.

He didn't know what compelled him to be so gentle with her, to be so fatherly with her, but he embraced it and did as his instincts told him, it seemed to work, for the girl was no snoozing away in his lap.

Still, it was not totally safe yet, so with a small force of will and a gesture the sludge villain was moved into the bottle complaining all the while. Screwing the lid on tight Izuku went to place it down when his heightened hearing picked up something big moving towards him.

Moving into a defensive stance, his legs were tense and ready to propel him at any would be aggressor, he only relaxed at the sight of All Might came out of the same man hole that the sludge villain had used.

"**GREETINGS CITIZEN, I SEE YOU HAVE STOPPED THE DASTARDLY VILLAIN!** " he boomed, Izuku winced lightly, his heightened hearing meant he hadn't liked that, but All Might was the Number one hero for a reason, who noticed this boy's flinch, as well as the girl he cradled against his chest, it was clear to see he was protective of her.

"**My apologies my boy, I shall be a bit more quiet for now**" he spoke with sincerity, but Izuku chose that moment to speak "I can take a little pain, it this one I'm worried about, she was one, she was being attacked by the villain, but her state..." he trailed off at the end and it was easy to see why.

All Might winced, Izuku was able to tell that she had been heavily malnourished, as well as battered and bruised, but to All Might he could see more, those bandages disguised with sinister intelligence as her skin, enough to fool those without the training of a Police Officer or Hero, but to his eyes they were as clear as day.

"**What's your name my boy?**" the symbol of peace questioned, it was clear the boy had saved her, but there was still missing pieces, and in this world those could be lethal if not found out.

"Midoriya Izuku sir, and this is Eri" Izuku introduced himself as he stood up, All Might was impressed, from his face he was a young teen, but his body was much older and stronger looking.

"**Young Midoriya, I need yourself as well as Little Eri to the nearest Police Station and ask for Detective Naomasa, I believe Little Eri is in more danger then you realise**" All Might commanded, this was not the time for his usual joviality, and Young Midoriya looked more than smart enough to realise this.

Izuku nodded, when the Number one Hero tells you to do something you damn well do it, so Izuku handed the bottle containing the sludge villain to All Might (and may or may not have gotten an autograph in his notebook while he was doing so) Izuku, carrying Eri made his way to the nearest police station.

Izuku's heightened hearing, was bombarded with the sounds of the main street, it meant that he was constantly flinching, but it also meant he knew he was being tailed. For you see, while Izuku was not a Hero or Police Officer, Eri was to malnourished for it to be anything other than intentional.

Their tail stopped following them as they neared the station, and while Izuku was confident in taking most people in a straight fight he knew he was not invincible Kong had made sure to beat into his head. So he breathed a say of relief when they're tail stopped following them.

Entering the station, Izuku approached the front desk "Excuse me Ma'am, but All Might told me to ask for a Detective Naomasa?" Izuku stated, and waited for the woman working the desk to make the appropriate calls.

Izuku held Eri as she began to stir, her immediate fear, sent her almost running into his chest, and Izuku felt a flash of anger that burned hotter than any sort of breath attack he could muster.

It took about Half an Hour for the detective to arrive, when he did it was with a sharply dressed man called Yagi Toshinori, both of them had asked a few Questions, the standard stuff of age, name, home address that sort of thing.

This was when Izuku noticed it, someone paying more attention than necessary, now normally he would dismiss this as he imagined it got fairly boring here with the Heroes out and about, but this cop seemed to be watching Eri and most telling of all, was when said little girl meet his eyes, she flinched, Izuku's eyes took on a slight orange hue as he glared at the cop.

As he knew the detective's Quirk to be lie detection, Izuku called out to the cop "Does Eri know you Sir?" Izuku asked with narrowed eyes and a suspicious tone, the cop didn't even seem fazed.

"No, I don't" he said casually, so casually in fact that many would believe him, but not Izuku, who's hunch and observations were rewarded here as Naomasa's eyes went wide. At the same time the cop had his realization.

Several things happened in quick succession, all those armed had pulled their guns out and taken aim, the police officers aiming at their once comrade, the traitor aiming at Eri, Izuku had moved Eri on to the seat next to him and had **Moved**. A powerful impact filled the room and disoriented everyone.

The first thing everyone processed was the humming, a loud thrumming sound that warned of something powerful. The next was the heat, it felt like a sauna in the station, and a visible Heat Haze surrounded the Boy.

Now they registered the Boy, one hand wrapped around the traitor's neck, gripping it hard having raised him off the ground with one arm, the other was melting the gun and bullets letting the molten metal fall to the ground with an angry hiss.

"**I think we have some Questions for you**" Izuku spoke, his voice was a deep and menacing growl, his burning Orange Eyes and slight aura of heat cut a very Intimidating Image.

* * *

With both Naomasa and Izuku present the questions are easily answered, Naomasa's skill combine with Izuku standing in a corner with a very feral grin made the traitor very talkative.

Information on the Eight Precepts of Death; their leaders, bases, operations, payroll as well as informants spilled out of his mouth, even information on their Leader Overhaul and his quirk of the same name, though they were not able to ascertain all the details, they did not he could disassemble things at the atomic level.

"You need to go into witness protection, Midoriya" Naomasa informed the young man, who nodded in agreement, he could take most people and had a healing factor, he didn't want to test it against that kind of power though.

* * *

A few days later Izuku now Zuko and Eri now Banī stood before they're new house, Inko or as the public now knew her; Mikoto walking up to them with a smile on her face, welcomed them inside and turned to Eri and picked her up for a hug, something Eri was happy to comply with.

"This you're home now, Eri-ch- ops I mean Banī-chan, and call me Oba-chan ok?" Inko spoke with a soft and pleasant tone, Eri held loosely in her grip, as they walked inside the next part of their lives.

* * *

**Preview**;

The building was impressive, and there was someone at the gate waiting for him, good, he approached.

"My Name is Midori Zuko, Nice to meet you…."


	4. A Titan's Change

Izuku, now Zuko, sighed as he looked at his new appearance in the mirror, black-green hair was now silver, green eyes now blue and lightly tanned skin now fair, with his freckles gone. His scales were now a silvery-white, and his spines a light blue.

He heaved another sigh, at least Er-Banī and his mom now Mikoto were enjoying it, Banī sported the same silver hair and blue eyes as him, another feature was added by someone with the quirk of: Symmetrical Appearance, she was a bicorn instead of a unicorn now, the wonderment on her face when it happened was worth the hours of poking and prodding.

His Mother much like them sported silver hair and blue eyes, the same as him and Banī, she also now sported two horns, to fit with the dragon theme they were going for.

Izuku was being moved to a new school, at All Might's request he was getting in to Somei Academy. While awesome, Izuku was being moved across the country, away from their former lives and friends.

He heaved a sigh, just something else to get used to then, he thought, though at least Eri should have a relatively normal childhood. Still the move left him feeling sombre, it was the end of one chapter of his life after all.

* * *

It was Banī's first day at school, she had been on a crash course to get her up to speed with her peers. Thankfully she was naturally quite smart, so she caught up quickly, though she was clinging to Zuko's leg right now.

"Banī-chan, you need to go, you'll make friends this way" he spoke gently, most people would assume he was getting frustrated; a fairly accurate assumption for a normal family, but not this one.

Zuko was not getting frustrated because he understood that this was terrifying for her. This would be the first time she would not be in the same building as her saviour since he saved her.

Banī-chan gripped his leg harder, he sighed as he kneeled down, embracing her and speaking gently "if something goes wrong, call Mom then me and we'll come running, you know this" he whispered

"Plus you're so strong and smart nobody here will be able to beat you, ok?" he questioned, though her nervousness was still apparent her eyes now showed resolve, "Ok Papa ops I mean Zuzu, I will" she said softly

"Atta girl, now go get 'em" Zuko cheered softly both at her resolve and her correcting her name for him, before kissing her forehead.

Banī-chan giggled lightly before making her way to the other children begin herded inside by a flustered teacher, Zuko winced lightly at one of the more rowdy voices sounded off. No wonder the poor teacher was flustered.

* * *

Zuko approached the tall building of Somei Academy. It was a large structure, more like a compound really nonetheless, The building was impressive, and there was someone at the gate waiting for him, good, he approached.

"My Name is Midori Zuko, Nice to meet you…?" he trailed off, bowing slightly but looking confused at the girl/young woman in front of him, her face and mannerisms, mismatched her body.

She was tall, only about an inch or two smaller than him, she was as noted before in possession of a mature physique, considering her age, her long black hair was tied back in a spiky ponytail with a single bang on the right side of her face. Her eyes were onyx black and almost cat-like.

Her face, though slightly marred by boredom was rapidly changing expression, shock, then curiousness, then understanding and finally excitement that was tainted by a hint of boredom, Zuko felt himself wear down just keeping up with it.

"Good day, Midori-san. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo," she introduced in a cultured tone, though one marred by hours of practise, it showed that she had said that line several times over.

"I will be your guide for the following days, answering any and all questions you have" she explained, boredom once again present in her tone, though somewhat mitigated at finally having something to do, Zuko could relate.

"Now, in here we have..."

* * *

Zuko heaved a massive sigh, the food was good, but he was discontent, Yaoyorozu-san had been a huge help, not to mention she was better company then that Soze asshole, Kami the stick in that guys ass is so huge he can't believe he shits.

"OH! Midoriya-san, I didn't see you there" the voice of the aforementioned Yaoyorozu-san rang out, Zuko turned his head towards her, his bento was already finished, he was a fast eater.

"Yaoyorozu-san, do you want me to leave, it seems like this is your spot?" he offered, and he would've left, he got the want for a little privacy, but her next words confused him.

"NO!" she cleared her throat "No, Midori-san, you can stay, I would appreciate the company, plus Soze seems to leave you alone after you crushed his hand" she had whispered that last part but Zuko had heard it. He was not able to hide the smirk that appeared on his face.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

In the main area, Zuko and Momo had run into a student their age named, Soze Hokori - a boy from a wealthy family, and a typical one at that, aka spoiled and bratty. He also had his sights set on Momo.

"Ah, my fair rose, how are you today?" his voice radiated more smugness then Zuko did radiation. Given the look on Momo's face she did not like this attention. With a sigh "I am fine, Thank you asking Hokori-san, how are you today?" she stiffly returned the politeness.

"Ah, my rose, you wound me, call me Soze-kun, we are going to be husband and wife by the end of school after all." Zuko barely kept his expression in check, this guy's quirk had to be smug, it had to be.

"Oh, what do we have here? And you are?" and just like that Zuko was done with this guys shit, so with a fake smile and hand extended he reached for his hand forward for a shake, he responded.

"My name is Midori Zuko, Nice to meet you" though a look of disgust flashed across his face, Soze still shook Zuko's hand, that was a mistake. Soze buckled as a massive force crushed his hand.

"OH! I'M SO SORRY," Zuko deserved a freaking Oscar for not falling over in laughter, both for Soze's struggles and Momo's muffled giggles. "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY, IT'S JUST I'M SO NERVOUS, I LOST CONTROL OVER MY STRENGTH!" he continued, letting go of a now thoroughly crushed hand.

* * *

Given Momo's giggles she was enjoying the memory even more than he was. Understandable since she seemed to be his target, and from the looks of it, she had dealt with him for years.

"NEW BOY, YAOYOROZU-SAN, MAY I SIT WITH YOU?" a loud but earnest voice spoke, startling both of them.

Zuko now stared at the imposing form of Iida Tenya, legacy of the Team Idaten hero agency and potential heir to the hero Ingenium.

Tenya was the same height as Zuko, with a similarly wide and muscular frame, dark blue hair in a bowled undercut and parted on the left of his head. He also had rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw.

He was loud but to the point, and given the stink eye they were getting from Soze, he had just upset him as well. Momo had already agreed. "Of course Iida-san, you are always welcome to join me." she elegantly accepted.

"MY NAME IS IIDA TENYA, HOW DO YOU DO?" he greeted, in a loud manner, Zuko winced lightly his stronger senses having a bit of a negative reaction to it, credit where it's due, Tenya noticed and adjusted his volume immediately. "Ah, my apologies, I did not mean to cause you harm."

"My name is Midori Zuko, Iida-san and it's fine, I'm used to it." he returned the greeting while waving the apology off.

"Anyway Midori-san, how have you enjoyed Somei? Barring Soze of course." Tenya asked, and Zuko began to explain his day, how it was better than his last school but he was discounted due to being transferred, Tenya and Momo nodding along the whole while.

* * *

Walking to Banī's school he was surprised to see a frog girl making her way to the same school, she was smaller than him, just coming up to his chest, she was dressed in a standard girl's uniform, though he did not know the school.

She had a very wide mouth, which dipped down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog. Her eyes were oval-shaped with large, black irises and the lower eyelashes visibly pronounced. The way she held herself was somewhat connotative of a frog.

Her face wore a blank expression, and was framed by bangs of dark sea-green hair, some between her eyes, said hair is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair.

Falling in step with her, he shrugged, so she might be picking up a younger sibling, big deal. She seemed to match his stride, and in a few minutes both had made it to the school.

"PAP-ZUZU!" an excited voice squealed as he was tackled at his waist, rolling with the impact to stop his Banī-chan from being hurt. "YOUWERERIGHTZUZU,TODAYWASAWESOME,IMADEAFRIEND,SHE'SCALLEDSATSUKI-CHAN"

"WOAH, slow down Banī-chan, I hear better over long distance not at super speed" he chuckled, it was nice to see Banī-chan acting her age instead of being a shut-in. He allowed himself to be dragged off to the froggy duo, and struck up a conversation with the now named Asui Tsuyu, the older sister of Asui Satsuki.

* * *

After escorting the Asui's home, for no reason other than to give Banī-chan time to get to know her new friend, as well as somehow set up a playdate on the coming weekend. He had gotten home, only to learn they were missing some things for the dinner Mikoto and Eri wanted.

He had gone to the grocers to get some ingredients for dinner, when he came back he saw a scene from his nightmares. Banī was dangling from the edge of the roof, how and why she was up there was unimportant, all that mattered was getting her down.

And then his nightmare was complete, she fell, and worse he couldn't jump high enough to save her. He didn't want to risk her fragile body colliding with his own at high speed.

"ER-BANĪ!" he roared as he sprung upwards, an unknown but noticeable weight settling on his back, he felt his scales shifting and changing shape. Then the acceleration kicked in, and he _FLEW _.

Extending his arms he caught his precious youngling by her armpits and with a pirouette he cancelled her momentum. Pulling her close to his chest, he was able to see, when his head was lowered, the trail of green light following him.

This caused him to look over his shoulder, he saw; a dark green arch, with eight green energy 'feathers', and now that he was not in panic he could hear a familiar hum, and feel a known heat.

He could 'feel' what was keeping him airborne, he could feel the waves of electromagnetic energy radiating off of him and a grin stretched across his face, time for some fun.

With a back flip he shot downwards and landed with nary an impact due to splaying his wings out just before he connected. This had the side effect of framing him in dust with only the lights of his tail spines, wings and eyes visible.

* * *

**Preview**;

With a roar, the building began to rise.

The Young Titan's strength being pushed to its limit in order to accomplish this


	5. A Titan's Transition

Izuku, or rather Zuko, soon settled into a new routine, an example of this was;

After dropping Banī off at school, walking part of the way to Tsuyu's school, and finally meeting up Momo and Tenya, Zuko was ready to start the day- only for any goodwill to immediately vanish.

"Ah, my vibrant rose, how are you on this fine day?" came the extravagant voice of Soze Hokori.

AKA that one asshole who needs to be punched but for reasons of family, he couldn't be.

"Why is he here so early?!" Izuku's enhanced hearing picked up the whispered freak out before Momo, and while he couldn't blame her.

He's pretty sure he would've left that punk in a wall a long time ago.

"I am fine, Hokori-san, thank you for asking. How are you today?" He had to hand it to Momo for the sheer class she radiates. Even Tenya admitted to having a hard time staying polite around Soze, and yet Momo did it and made it look easy.

"Ah! You continue to wound my heart, as I keep telling you to cal-" Zuko had had enough, so he intervened to save his friend. "Ah, Yaoyorozu, weren't you going to help me make and keep a special suit on hand should the worst happen?"

"I-wa- AH! Right, my apologies Midori! It slipped my mind till you just mentioned it, but the cafeteria is open. May we proceed there so that I may boost my Quirk?" she was quick to play along.

"Of course, Of course, let's go Yaoyarozu!" Zuko shouldered past Soze and led Momo and Tenya to the cafeteria, hiding in a corner to escape Soze should he follow them.

All 3 of them quickly grabbed several trays and filled them with food, as the payment was handled without them.

"Thank you, Midori I never would have thought of this to escape" came the grateful voice of Momo.

She never liked having to deal with him for long periods of time, which was something even the teachers were starting to help her with.

Zuko waved the thanks off, though the action was done by his off-hand as he 'fixed' his meal, and by fixed he add an obscene amount of spicy sauces, hot sauce, barbeque sauce, brown sauce, Pure Jolokia & Chilli Effect The El Presidente's Demise.

Watching him eat that monstrosity was awe-inspiring.

He didn't make a mess, nor was it that he inhaled it though that had happened before it was the fact that it didn't even faze him.

Often it was like a trainwreck they wanted to look away but couldn't.

* * *

Zuko sat bored out of his mind in his lesson- Quirk History; now normally he was fascinated by this topic, but the teacher droned on and on, and he just wanted to sleep.

"God, this is boring!" he murmured below the range of a baseline human. He was thankful that his teacher could not hear his commentary, as he'd be in detention before he knew it. He was also grateful to have a passing interest in the subject, or would have flunked this one HARD!

Checking the clock almost made him groan, still another hour of this shit to go. UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

* * *

Zuko was steadily getting more and more annoyed, not helped at all by Momo's giggling, why was he getting annoyed? Well the source of his annoyance became prevalent with the question a student directed to him.

"Midori, you still have not answered me, are you going to join any of the martial art clubs?" came the well-meaning but not wanted voice of Tenya, who was trying to open a discussion on after school clubs.

Naturally, despite this being Tenya's quiet setting, it still gathered a lot of attention. This attention was the kind Zuko didn't want to have right now. He just wanted his lunch! as that too much to ask for?! Apparently it was.

The Kickboxing - Ton Takagi, Boxing - Masao Takei, Karate - Masato Kurosawa and Judo - Hiroaki Ichida clubs leaders all approached him, looks of interest on their faces. Tenya had the decency to look sheepish, but it didn't stop Zuko from glaring murderously at him.

* * *

Now in the gym, Zuko was clad in a vest and sweatpants, revealing his scale-covered shoulders and neck, and down his back, light bumps in his shirt were visible. His highly muscled arms were on full display, drawing the eye of more than one girl.

As the ring was set up, Zuko performed several stretches, limbering up and showing off his well-built physique. Zuko got into his stance, as he squared off against, Takei Masao- a powerfully built dark-haired boy of the same age.

Takei moved first, his arms extending further than a normal human's, and quickly Zuko slipped to avoid the right and crossed his arms to block the left. The arms of Takei soon began to move, bouncing off surfaces, yet Zuko dodged and blocked all of them. Then Zuko moved forward.

Zuko was a blur of motion, sharply bobbing and weaving between the punches of the elongated arms, deflecting the ones he couldn't dodge. It was like something out of an anime. Zuko's eyes were focused, but darted around calculating each strike.

He was drawing closer with every step, and when in range he led with his right foot and pivoted, his arm of the same side flew out, opening his opponent's guard by blowing Takei's left arm away.

A rush of wind, a crash of thunder and small shockwave announced his punch, and his opponent was blown on to his back, skidding away, only stopping when his fellow club mates caught him.

"Anyone else wanna step in here?" he questioned with a smirk. Momo and the other girls blushed at seeing it. It was the smirk of an Alpha, one who had just dominated another Alpha and marked his territory.

"I-uh-IHAVEANURSESAPOINTMENT/IMISSEDLUNCH/IHAVECAREERCOUNCILING" the excuses came in quickly, as they left in a flood, as no one wanted to mess with that kind of strength.

"Good. God, I hope this doesn't become a thing" Izuku grunted (Read the Title) "Now time to go get my order" he made his way to the changing rooms to get back into his uniform. Once done, he made his way to lunch.

* * *

With Gym class now in effect, Zuko was making it look effortless. During the laps he cruised around it at 30mph, he did vertical push-ups when they came around, and he proved a deft hand at soccer and dodgeball.

Zuko was physically the strongest in their year due to his Quirk. While that had been shown earlier, it was reinforced here. His sheer strength and speed were too much to compete with.

He heaved a sigh as he walked to meet Tsuyu in order to pick up Banī and Satsuki 'Oh well at least the day wasn't too boring' he thought to himself.

* * *

Of course not all trials are so mundane. For example, there was how Momo found out his real name.

A school trip gone horribly wrong.

* * *

Block left high, rotate elbow downwards and pivot at the waist to block right mid. Pivot back and block left low, step in with a feinted right straight and switched to a right elbow strike to the side of the head.

The day had started so simply too… There was a school trip. One to the hometown of the reformed villain Dragon-Thorn, aka Curt Lousteau, to see what the effects of a reformed villain had on the daily life.

Eri or rather Banī had somehow snuck off with him, not wanting to be parted from him for the day, understandable since it was the anniversary of their meeting. So he had a Banī-backpack for the trip.

Banī and Momo had played patty cake for most of the trip there, indulging in the sweet stash he had brought. He, himself, was being lazy and napping, stretched out across the back seat of the bus. It was because of this relaxation that he had missed warning his instincts had flared.

So the girls had been using his legs - Momo and lap - Banī as seats, either munching on Candied Apples (more than one person had smirked at that), Chocolate Dorayaki, Pocky, Cinnamoroll Chocolate Cream Sandwich Biscuit & Kabaya Sakupan Panda Chocolate Biscuits.

Momo had to clean Banī's face on more than one occasion, much to her secret delight (take that Tsu-chan, Mel-chan) as most of the class thought she looked like a Mother and by extension that she, Zuko and Banī looked like a family.

No one had missed they that his tail automatically secured Banī in her place at every bump on the road. Nor did they miss the way it would occasionally let a small heatwave out when the AC got too much for the younger girl.

Zuko let out the occasional snore, though the way his tail acted suggested he was more aware than his lazing would suggest. Though no one wanted to disturb the scene, even straight-laced Tenya couldn't interrupt the cuteness taking place.

Getting off the bus, they had started walking, he and Tenya had struck up a conversation about what potential effects the reformed villain could of might have had, Momo and Banī were giggling about something.

During one of the breaks to explore, Zuko and his Group, Tenya, Momo and Banī had made their way to the shopping district. Zuko chuckled as he had to drag the girls away from a bakery slash /confectionery shop.

They had stopped by a small shop well within walking distance from the bakery / confectionary shop for some drinks, Momo and Banī had 'discreetly' snuck back towards the bakery / confectionary shop, he and Tenya chuckled at that.

The girls had come back with all manner of chocolate, sweets and other junk foods, though 'hidden'. Zuko rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, they either forgot or ignored his senses of hearing and smell when they did this kind of thing.

Taking a swig of his Otsuka Oronamin bottle while handing Banī her chocolate and caramel milkshake, something she greedily and noisily drank, giving a cute sound of relief when she was finished.

That was when everything went to shit, Zuko had just enough time to move Tenya out of harm's way before a punch with force similar to his own slammed him through a thankfully recently closed shop.

The threat was met with a fire coated fist that propelled it through the roof of the building, giving Zuko plenty of time to recover. He took to the sky to fight it. His wings extended outward, his trail of light following him as he moved to engage this threat.

Zuko's opponent parried the launched fist with one of his own, a shockwave spread out from the impact. Zuko reacted quickly, grabbing his opponent's arm and throwing him to the ground, the impact destroying a building and leaving a crater.

Zuko landed at the edge of the crater creator, an aura of heat and a resounding thrum emanating off of him, he cautiously approached the downed titan. There were only so many Quirks capable of putting out that kind of force and, from what he had seen, he had all the physical markers of a titan.

His opponent was an old man, standing at about 6'6 or 6'7, he had a similar build to Zuko and several spike-like protrusions on his arms and legs. Scales lay on his arms at the bicep, a beige color.

His opponent shot up and moved to engage Zuko in hand to hand battle, every strike sending shockwaves across the area, deepening the crater in the ground, fist met fist, arm met arm and leg met leg.

Block left high, rotate elbow downwards and pivot at the waist to block right mid. Pivot back and block left low, step in with a feinted right straight and switch to a right elbow strike to the side of the head.

Using his right hand to grab his opponent by his shirt, Zuko twisted on his left foot, in a motion that threw his opponent away from him. His opponent righted himself in the air when he landed, he immediately threw himself back towards Zuko.

Their knees met in an explosive collision, his opponent redirected Zuko's left straight and retaliated with a right hook, Zuko leaned into the redirection and felt it skim across his back, rolling to his feet, Zuko used his right arm to deflect a left straight and with both arms flipped his opponent.

His opponent merely hand sprung forward and returned to the fight without the slightest hesitation. Zuko stopped his opponents kick with his foot, dropping low, he launched a left into his opponents gut, and with a powerful right uppercut laid out his opponent.

His opponent snapped up and extended his arms, several spikes like his protrusions appearing on his arms. Zuko reacted quickly, wrapping his wings around his body just in time for the projectiles to bounce off them.

Zuko was about to charge when a sound that shut his mind down was heard. Momo was whimpering. He turned his head to see, Momo, His Momo with spikes sticking out of her stomach and shoulder.

She had moved Banī out of the way and taken the attack for her, she had moved like a hero would, but right now all he could see was two of the most important people he cared about in pain and tears.

The heat turned sinister as the thrum turned menacing, his eyes took on a toxic green glow as his wings pulsed with energy. The old man seemed to realize how screwed he was by this change.

"Wai-" a roar cut off any protest the man may have had, Zuko had _moved _to land a punch wreathed in electromagnetic power, plasma-esque in looks and feeling. The blow through the titan's head back.

Zuko followed up with another charged fist, this one throwing the man onto his back several feet away. Zuko reared back, the heat and thrum building even more, widening his stance he threw his head forward and **ROARED**.

Sound and Plasma bombarded his opponent, the shockwave from his Roar echoed around, Zuko advanced on his opponent, his attack forcing the man into the ground more and more with every step closer.

"**APEX IMPC-**" Zuko prepared to fire another attack when he was cut off by a loud cry of "PAPA STOP!" Zuko startled, awakened from his rage at the sound of his adoptive daughter. Zuko threw the man into another building and followed him inside.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" the man sobbed, Zuko would normally feel pity, but not here. Storming away from his downed foe, Zuko still wrathful on the attack of his people casually punched out the last of the support of the building they were in, thankfully empty of people.

"WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?OHGODWHATDOWEDO?" Tenya panicked, understandably, one of his friends did have spikes sticking out of her after all.

"TENYA! Breath, calm down, panicking is not helping," Zuko ordered his friend, "-now go and get help." He ordered again. Tenya nodded, he was in no state to do anything else right now, so leaving to find a professional was a good idea.

"Eri-chan, I need you to use your quirk," Zuko said, Momo now on top of the pain was confused, wasn't the girl named Banī, why was Zuko calling her Eri? "Momo, use your head, you've suspected something from the start right?" Zuko questioned gently

"My name, my real name is Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you," he joked, the moment she went to giggle the spike in her shoulder was pulled out causing her to shriek in pain, this shriek got louder as he pulled out the one in her stomach.

"Now Eri-chan, you need to use your Quirk, I know you can be Momo's hero." The now named Izuku spoke softly to his adoptive daughter. "Okay, Papa, I'll try." The girl's eyes showed resolve.

Placing her hands on Momo's legs, her horns gave off a subtle glow, and Momo's wounds began to disappear, no they began to revert to a previous state. The process took about 5 minutes and left both girls exhausted.

The teachers, police, and Tenya had arrived during this process, seeing Momo being healed and the collapsed building, they were confused and worried. Though questioning was quick for the children, the old man was only kept out of prison due to Zuko using his Quirk outside of the self-defense parameter.

The ride back featured the trio of Zuko, Momo and Banī snuggled up on the backseat snoozing under Zuko's wings. No one dared to disturb them till they were back home, Momo spent the night at the Midoriya household that night, she needed both of them.

* * *

Of course, this was a world of heroes and villains, not every dramatic event was from Zuko being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Somewhere the result of the heroes and villains clashing as was the case for what was called the 'Collapse of Somei'

* * *

All was fine until suddenly it wasn't, Zuko sensed it a few precious seconds before it happened. This saved countless lives.

Moving at his upper limit for speed, Zuko hurdled his desk out the window, stood and braced. The very second this action was done, a quake happened. It was too strong to be a normal one, and so the building was brought down.

* * *

Momo groaned as she began to come round, the earthquake had hit the… "THE EARTHQUAKE, ZUKO ARE YOU OK-OH MY GOD!" experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions quickly so soon realized why she was able to say that.

There Zuko stood, uniform ripped, due to a combination of debris and Muscles flexing. She could see the full weight of Somei bearing down on him.

"**WAKE…..UP…...OTHERS!**" this snapped Momo out of her reprieve, she was quick to follow the order though.

She crawled Quickly, Izuku crouched form was straining, something she nor anyone else was not used to.

"Yaoyarozu, please make some protective gear, who need to start digging." came Tenya's voice, his experience at the trip had helped him to grow. So now he confidently began to order his classmates around.

Soon the students and teacher were making use of the tools Momo supplied to them, though it still felt like hours before they heard something that gave them hope.

"Hey is anyone down there?" a new voice, one many recognized as Kamui Woods, a recent hero, one who was proving to be quite the effective one.

"YES KAMUI WOODS-SAN, MYSELF AND MY FELLOW CLASSMATES ARE DOWN HERE"

"Huh, I thought that this was a fool's hop-HOLY SHIT" Kamui had found a whole to let him see, allowing him to bear witness to Izuku's strength.

"ALL MIGHT WE'VE GOT SURVIVORS ONE OF THE CHILDREN IS HOLDING THE BUILDING UP" he called to the number one hero.

With this revelation, hope blossomed in the hearts of many, All Might could save them. This hope was shattered with the line of "we have the strength to lift the building, not the means. There is no opening to do so."

"**HOW…..MUCH?**" Zuko's strained voice came, the heroes were shocked. Even Kong would struggle to match this level of strength.

"You can't seriously be-" one of the heroes started before Zuko cut them off.

"**HOW…..MUCH….HEIG…..HT…...DO…..YOU…..NEE…..D?**" he grunted again.

"About 31cms, if you can do that my boy, then we can take it" All Might Spoke, and it was true, there were enough strength enhancers here to move the building, if they could get it up.

A grunt answered them, and with a roar, the building began to rise.

The Young Titan's strength being pushed to its limit in order to accomplish this feat of might surpassing most pro heroes.

Legs then back straightened as the young King pushed his body to its limit, and when that was not enough, he pushed it past the limit.

The signature hum built up, as heat began to radiate from him and then his roar changed, becoming more primal, the roar of a _Titan _emerged from his throat, blue raced up his tail before settling on green as he pushed the building towards an apex.

With eyes blazing Green and a nearly visible aura of heat, the building was raised, a full 32 centimeters.

As the building was moved off him, Izuku staggered taking deep heavy breaths, aware of his loved one's presence Izuku did his best to shrug off the pain.

Making his way to the ambulance, he sat down, causing the van to drop several inches. Only the heroes caught his flinch as Eri, Satsuki and Inko practically dogpiled him.

One of the new paramedics went to speak, to ask how Izuku was still moving, when an older one intercepted him.

"They don't need to know, let them rest peacefully" the more experienced one said, though it was not purely altruistic; if someone panicked at this stage, the others would notice and start panicking as well.

"But his arms, legs and Stomach are basically destroyed, how should be a twitching mess on the floor, not walking around!"

The younger paramedic possessed an X-ray Vision Quirk, this allowed him to spot survivors in events like this and pin-point injuries that might be missed by other doctors.

When he looked at Izuku he saw the damaged and destroyed muscles, well beyond anything that could be considered cosmetic.

* * *

Still, with those trials passed, it was time for a new trial. It was time to take the U.A. Entrance exam, it was time to take their first steps as heroes.

* * *

**Preview**;

Izuku laughed as he tore another robot in half, this was the kind of thing he lived for and bonus, no one was getting hurt.

"**APEX CRESCENT** " his kick tore another robot in two, the fire wave traveling to another one and melting it, oh _Yeah _he needed this.


	6. A Titan's Exam

Today was the day, it was time for him to take the next step in being a hero, it was time for him to enter U.A.

While Momo was taking advantage of the school's recommendation, both he and Tenya were taking the regular exam.

Both had something to prove.

Approaching the gate, both Izuku and Tenya started controlled breaths, even though they had spent years preparing for this.

It was still nerve wracking. There were still so many factors to consider here.

With a fortifying breath duo boys caught up with Tsuyu, all three making their first steps towards being a hero.

* * *

At the end of the theoretical exam, mostly hero history and law, everybody waited with bated breath for the next part of the exam. The mock battle, Izuku could hear the heart rates of most people around him skyrocket.

The tension only built, as Present Mic began to speak.

"For all you listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" came his energetic voice "Everybody say, 'Hey'!" he continued.

"What a refined response," he complained, this room was to quite for him, Izuku mused. "Good, serves him right for being a loud prick." he mumbled, even through his headphones this guy was giving him a headache

"Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam" he soldiered on, doing his best to keep going.

"Are you ready?" he asked, trying to generate hype for the exam, but the tension in the room was to much.

"Yeah!" he yelled out only to be met with silence. Izuku grunted as the sound went through his head phones. "Loud ass prick" the younger male complained.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center." the hero explained though jovially, not lightly.

"After the presentation you'll head over to the specified battle centre, okay?" he clarified to the examinees.

"You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." Present Mic further their understanding of the next part of the exam.

"Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains." came the supposed final piece of the puzzle, both Izuku and Tenya noticed a difference between the printout they had and the display on screen.

They also noticed that they would not be in the same exam area, "Huh, looks like they're preventing friends and classmates from helping each other," Izuku idly observed.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center." The explanation continued before Tenya stood up.

"May I ask a question?" he questioned the examiner. Izuku already knew what it was, it was his question after all.

"Okay!" came the hero's response.

"If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake." Izuku as tenya went on his triade, 4 years and Izuku still had not eased this boys need to be formal.

"We examinees are here because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." the stiff boy continued.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message." Present Mic was quick to take control of the conversation, he knew the signs of a rant when he saw them. Izuku's eyes light up lightly as he began to lightly shock his friend.

"The fourth type of villain are worth zero points." he began to explain.

"That guy's an obstacle, so to speak." he exposited meanwhile Tenya was desperately suppressing a twitch, the shocks were light so it was like someone hit his funny bone, only on his whole body.

"There's one in every battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces." his exposition went on.

"It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either." came the comment. Izuku found himself agreeing with this, worth nothing and probably a pain in the ass to deal with, there was little reason for him to go after it.

"I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." came a comment Izuku took to heart, it was probably gonna be released at the end for added difficulty.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" Tenya bowed, a small eye twitch with the amount of shocks he was getting.

Izuku's heightened hearing picked up a conversation about how much like a video game this was something he definitely agreed with.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.'" came the lesson from the hero.

"Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" he announced, ending it with the omonius proclamation of "Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

* * *

Getting off the bus, Izuku like so many other hero hopefuls began stretching, at least till he was interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Kero, keeerrrrroooooo" Tusyu was doing her own stretches, giving him a nice view of her shapely rear and legs. He subtly checked her out before resuming his own limbering, he would have plenty of time to fantasize later, he had work to do now.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders, his signature motion to summon his scale wings. He closed his eyes as he began bouncing from foot to foot. His were arms rotating at his sides. When this was finished he began shadow boxing.

His arms were nothing but a blur of motion and a sound of rushing air, had he not been so focused he would have noticed Tsuyu eyeing him hungrily. as well as more than one examinee looked scared of him, more so when he finished with a small shockwave punch.

Izuku let a breath out, slow and controlled. The words of Present Mic echoed around "**READY?**" Izuku Crouched low, wings spreading out, heat and sound building, the world itself vanishing from his view.

"**GO!** " the word came, and Izuku _MOVED _a shockwave shot out behind him as powerful winds dragged a few examinees forward. A trail of green followed behind him, signifying the use of his Electromagnetic power.

The gate was not fully opened when Izuku got there, so with a grin he speed up, it did not slow him down in the slightest.

* * *

Izuku's flame coated fist met the first robot he found, it was obliterated in an explosion of molten metal and sparks. He leaned into the motion, pivoting and kicking a whip of flame took out a few more robots.

Performing a rolling jump to put his foot behind him, the flames projected him forward. Pitching forward, he used his hands to spring kick a robot and flip him into the air. His landing crushed another robot.

Credit to the guy that made the targeting system, Izuku got hit by several stun rockets when he stopped, with a bloodthirsty grin heat and sound built as his tail and wings turned orange. Bending at the stomach with his hands at his side, as the flame inside him built higher. The energy peaked. "**BLAZE BURST,**" with that roar a tidal wave of flames burst out of him, incinerating everything within 20 feet.

Izuku was quick to rejoin the fight, gleefully tearing robots apart. In this moment the examiners watching were reminded of the old Godzilla films, Izuku very much looked like a God of Destruction. Izuku laughed as he tore another robot in half, this was the kind of thing he lived for and bonus, no one was getting hurt.

"**APEX CRESCENT,** " his kick tore another robot in two, the fire wave traveling to another one and melting it, oh _yeah, _he needed this.

His head turned as robotic arm smashed into the left side of his head. Turning his gaze on the robot that had struck him, it let out a crackled "_ I Am Error _" Izuku's left wing tore into the robots body.

* * *

Tenya using the long practised style he had adapted from Zuk-Izuku's memories of sparring against Miruko, his leg meet another robot and with a burst of power from his engine tore it in half.

Using the momentum from that kick Tenya spun into a second kick, add more points to his score. Using precision bursts of the engine in his legs, Tenya was able to 'skate' across the ground to his next target.

Going on one leg, Tenya used his other leg to spin him around in a passable imitation for the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. The wind was powerful enough to drag a few one pointers into his range.

With another skating session, he shot along one of the walls to bypass some of his fellow examinees and began hunting down more robots to defeat. Leaping from the wall and assuming his street fighter pose he once again channelled Ken.

This continued for a while, with Tenya using skills he developed by sparing with Izuku constantly to obtain point after point. Back flipping through use of his engines let him land a brutal high kick which he then brought down in an Axe kick on the next robot.

He had racked up about 50 something points when the zero pointer was released, Tenya was shocked into stillness, a boy with Black hair and Pointy teeth ran at the Zero Pointer, with a loud cry of "**RED RIOT; VERMILLION ARMOR**" his form was coated in glowig red...rocks?

Whatever they were it did not matter, as with a single Punch the Zero Pointers Arm was destroyed, Tenya was quick to spring into action, swiftly he caught up to the boy and both of them hoisted the girl up to move her away.

* * *

With the zero pointer released, Izuku was about to turn and leave when he heard a quiet, pain filled, "Kero." Seeing Tsuyu trapped underneath some of the rubble created by the Zero pointer with the titans fist heading for her, caused something in him to _snap _.

Izuku _MOVED _towards the behemoth, wings and tail blazing green as he accelerated. He made it just in time to catch the mechanical monsters fist, now had this been a straight Izuku could have stopped it with ease. But this was a chopping right, meaning not only was he contending with the robots strength, he was also contending with gravity.

As he struggled to hold the beast back, another pained "Kero" came from behind him, reigniting the flames of his anger.

Rage built with his heat and sound, with a roar he threw his fist into the mechanised titans arm. The arm was blown away by the sheer force of his strength. Rearing back with a massive inhale, Izuku held it for a second and _ROARED _**_._**

Blue flashed across his tail and wings, the humming turning into a thrumming as the heat built to such levels that the ground around him melted. His Incandescent Breath, a beam of thermal radiation smashed into the Zero-Pointer, dying the area emerald green.

As Izuku ran out of breath, he surveyed his handiwork. The Zero-Pointer was a heap of molten metal now. He did not know what compelled him to do this, but he threw his head back and **ROARED **to the heavens, a victory shout and a challenge.

As his roar ended he pitched forward, his body was not used to sustaining such massive amounts of heat and had almost literally burned through his calorie reserves. The worst part of this was the sheer heat he still exuded; preventing anyone from getting too close to him.

Thankfully the information on his quirk allowed Nezu to predict this, and he had sent Power Loader with the necessary tools to move him somewhere else. He was placed in a solid block of ice, one that he melted into.

The water was to siphon the heat out of him, allowing recovery girl to place a nutrient drip into his mouth, though it was still hours before he was free to go. After gorging himself at Momo's, sleepover was organized so that all the girls could make sure he was fine.

Eri and Satsuki didn't let go of him for the entire night, neither did Momo or Tsuyu for that matter.

* * *

The following week was ripe with anxious tension, logical they all knew they had passed, but knowing it in their heads was different from knowing it in their hearts. Made all the worse by Izuku's calorie crash in the exam.

The younger girls were clingy, always sat near or on him, while the older ones were either phoning him every other hour or within arms reach of him. Izuku took this in stride, he had unleashed his strongest Incandescent Breath to date and then passed out so they were right to be concerned.

What was more annoying was Eri and Satsuki hiding his stuff as he tried to pack it away, they clearly did not like the fact that he was moving, at least in this Tsuyu was also suffering for it, he was getting tired of Momo's giggles.

The day his note finally came, they all met up at Momo's and opened them, the girls cheered at Izuku earning the highest score with a combination of rescue points and combat points; while the girls chattered excitedly, Tenya and Izuku were both smirking. Step one complete.

* * *

Izuku twitched, the giggling girls around him were not helping manners, Eri and Satsuki had attached themselves to his legs in the hopes of stopping him from going to U.A. It hadn't worked, but both girls were determined to stop him; so there they were, on the bus taking the students to the dorms, to the amusement of the other students.

The bus ride was mercifully short, but the girls persisted. Clinging to his legs, they stayed there as Izuku unloaded his, Momo's and Tsu's luggage. They even persisted when he was unpacking and decorating his room.

They both thankfully went with Momo and Tsu to help decorate their rooms, though both girls latched onto his legs again when that was done. A pink skinned, moth girl Izuku knew instinctively was a Titan, squealed at the sight of them, and somehow pried them of his legs and started snuggling them, wrapping both girls in her wings.

The girl was 5'7" (174cm) and radiated warmth few had, which explains why both girls were okay with a stranger hugging them. All were disappointed when Izuku finally got them back and flew them home.

But now it was time to focus on the future, now it was time to become a hero.

* * *

**Emerald Crown Preview**;

Orange eyes glowed in the smoke, a familiar hum and heat filled the room as a voice Snarled out "**My Turn!** " the smoke moved as the figure of Izuku went for a picture perfect Right Straight " **APEX….**"


	7. Chapter 7

Please remember to go read Emerald Crown Season 1, its out already


End file.
